Solo una vez
by ariisaii
Summary: Esperaría con ansias el momento de su reencuentro, al menos le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos..Solo una vez  mi primer fic! gracias a Elade-chan!segunda parte y final!
1. Solo una vez

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son mios_

_Nota de la autora: Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió espero que les guste a todos los lectores, esta es mi primera publicacion..DISFRÚTENLO!_

* * *

Solo una vez

Era muy noche Sakura estaba de regreso de una misión a Suna, había estado ahí una semana, al fin regresaba a su aldea solo le quedaban 2 días para llegar.

Seguía brincando de árbol en árbol y se dio cuenta de la hora que era, pensó que sería mejor tomar un descanso, así que buscó un lugar donde poder dormir tranquilamente, hasta que encontró un pequeño lugar rodeado de arbustos, encendió una fogata y se sentó frente a ella.

-Al fin regresaré a Konoha, hace tiempo que no veo a la cerda ni a Naruto, me pregunto si ese tonto ya invitó a salir a Hinata, me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora…

_Me pregunto lo mismo por Sasuke-kun_

Al pensar eso una pequeña mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara, Sasuke había desistido de su idea de destruir Konoha el mismo había ido personalmente a la aldea para informarle a la Hokague, ella recordaba muy bien ese día…

**Flash back**

**Naruto y Sakura se encontraban fuera de la oficina de Tsunade habían visto entrar a Sasuke muy decidido, habían pedido estar presentes pero Tsunade les había ordenado que esperaran afuera, ya llevaban 2 horas esperando afuera, hasta que con un respingo vieron que la puerta de la oficina se abría y Sasuke salía por ella**

**-¿A qué has venido Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto un poco exaltado**

**Sakura estaba muda en verdad Sasuke estaba ahí con aire tranquilo y sin intentar algo contra ellos, aun seguía en shock…**

**-Ha venido a informarme que ha decidido no atacar la aldea- respondió la Hokague que había salido detrás del Uchiha**

**-¿!Qué!..entonces..¡Teme!¿ vas a regresar a la aldea?-preguntó un Naruto totalmente emocionado**

**Sakura miró profundamente al Uchiha esperando su respuesta, de alguna manera aún tenía las esperanzas de que el decidiera regresar con ellos, por su parte Sasuke solo les dio la espalda y suspiró..**

**-No confundas las cosas Naruto, sólo he decidido que no atacaré a Konoha o que no haré nada contra ustedes, pero eso no significa que regresaré-dicho esto el Uchiha se fue dejándolos solos.**

**Sakura bajó la vista una vez más quedó paralizada ante su presencia, ya no más, levantó la vista decidida y fue corriendo tras el, fue tan rápido que a Naruto le tomó tiempo captar lo que había sucedido.**

**Ya en la salida de Konoha Sakura corría hasta que alcanzó a ver a Sasuke y corrió más rápido, no podía dejar que se fuera.**

**-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó la pelirosa, el pelinegro se detuvo por un momento pero segundos después continuó caminando, esto hizo enfadar a Sakura que con un rápido movimiento tomó del brazo al chico el cual solo la miro serio.**

**-Si ya decidiste no atacarnos…¿Por qué demonios no regresas?-pregunto Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos-sabes que siempre tendremos los brazos abiertos para ti, por fin lograste lo que querías, ¿Qué es lo que te impide volver?, ¡no nos dejes otra vez por favor!-**

**-Hmp- se soltó del agarre de la chica-No te incumbe-y siguió caminando**

**-¡Otra vez no!, ¡no me dejes sola en el mismo lugar, como lo hiciste hace años!,¡al menos…al menos esta vez respóndeme!-suplicó Sakura ya con muchas lágrimas rebeldes que se asomaban por sus ojos**

**-No quiero causarles más daño-esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sasuke.**

**Sakura quedó sorprendida con esas palabras, Sasuke se preocupaba por ellos, no pudo pensar mucho las cosas ya que Naruto había llegado hasta ahí.**

**-Sakura-chan!, ¿que sucedió?-**

**-Ah?..oh..no, nada Naruto, vámonos-**

**Fin Flash back**

Se recostó sobre el césped abrazándose a sí misma, aún tenía en mente que Sasuke se preocupaba por ellos, una presencia la distrajo de sus pensamientos, se incorporó de inmediato en posición de ataque y sintió como alguien la tomaba de los brazos, inmediatamente se zafó del agarre, pero no pudo creer quien estaba en frente de ella…

-Sa..Sasuke-kun-pronunció nerviosa, él estaba enfrente de ella

-Hmp, lo siento pensé que alguien me seguía- respondió el pelinegro y dio la media vuelta para comenzar a retirarse

-¡Espera!..yo…-La pelirosa trataba de decirle algo pero no sabía qué era lo adecuado en esos momentos

-Debo irme no tengo tiempo para molestias-

Sakura abrió los ojos y esa palabra retumbaba en su mente _molestia…_ el tenía razón, siempre la había tenido.

-Tienes razón-

El pelinegro se detuvo y se giró para mirarla, pudo notar que ella estaba con la cabeza baja y con los puños apretados.

-Lo soy, siempre he sido una molestia, pero ¿sabes qué?, si ser una molestia significa el preocuparme por ti, el sentir esto cada vez que pienso en ti, el sentir que toda mi vida tiene sentido cuando te veo-levantó la vista llorando pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-entonces te informo Sasuke-kun que… lo seguiré siendo..y no me importa si tú no lo aprecias, porque el sólo hecho de saber que estés bien para mí..será suficiente..pero.. Sasuke-kun la ultima vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no querías hacernos más daño..¿acaso eso significa que te preocupas por nosotros?... lo único que te pido es que tan solo..Solo una vez..me digas lo que en verdad sientes hacia nosotros Sasuke-kun..por favor-

Sasuke no dudó ni un segundo y con un ágil movimiento tomó a Sakura en brazos.

-Sakura..Te quiero-y antes de que la pelirosa pudiera responder Sasuke juntó sus labios con los de ella…

Sakura no podía creerlo Sasuke la estaba besando, solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento, una vez terminado el beso

-Sasuke-kun yo…-

-Ahora me toca hablar a mi-La interrumpió-no puedo volver a la idea sería una burla si lo hago, además si regreso solo les causaría mas daños, recuerda que no todas las aldeas me han quitado de su libro Bingo, solo les daría más problemas a ustedes, es por eso que no volveré aunque te quiera desde lo más profundo de mi ser, no puedo estar contigo Sakura, eso es todo- soltó a la chica y comenzó a retirarse.

-¡No!...si me quieres..¿porqué me dejas de nuevo?-

-Te propongo una cosa, si es nuestro destino estar juntos, confiemos en él hoy me iré, pero si algún día volvemos a encontrarnos como ahora te prometo que regresaré a Konoha..Cuidate-dicho esto desapareció entre una nube de humo.

Sakura se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, en un principio le dolió mucho que de nuevo la dejara sola pero después sonrió, esperaría el día de su reencuentro con ansias, al fin y al cabo Sasuke le había dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos…Solo una vez

* * *

_Que tal les parecio?..merece reviews?_

_Este one-shot esta dedicado a Elade-chan..mi inspiracion para comenzar a hacer fics! autora de Exilio el mejor fic de la historia! grax!_

_Sayonnara! (y gracias por leer!)  
_

_ariisaii  
_


	2. Nuevo comienzo

_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_hola! me he decidido por hacer la segunda parte y final de ese fic_

_grax por los comentarios!_

_ahora si vamos con el 2do cap..por los que lo pidieron!_

_disfrutenlo!_

**

* * *

Solo una vez**

Nuevo comienzo

El día era extrañamente bueno, los rayos del Sol eran perfectos, no quemaban, la brisa del viento era muy fresca, sin llegar a ser fría, Sakura se encontraba atendiendo una cita médica en el hospital…

-Eso es todo lo que debes hacer Kaoru-le decía Sakura tiernamente a un pequeño niño con un raspón en la rodilla-

-¿Segura que estará bien Sakura-san?-preguntaba una madre preocupada

-Si Naoko-san, Kaoru se lastimó con una planta venenosa, pero afortunadamente lo trajo a tiempo, con esa pomada se bajará la hinchazón, además el veneno ya lo extraje, no tiene de que preocuparse-y dedicó una dulce sonrisa a los presentes

-Muchas gracias, es una excelente doctora, definitivamente es una digna alumna de Tsunade-sama, ¡hasta pronto!-

Dicho esto la madre y su hijo se retiraron del consultorio…

-Pff…el día estuvo cansado, al fin terminó mi turno, creo que iré a..-

-¡Sakura-chan!-un grito se escuchó en los pasillos

-Naruto-en ese momento un rubio ojiazul entró por la puerta del consultorio

-Claro puedes pasar-decía sarcástica Sakura mientras recogía sus cosas

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero esque..debo decirte algo importante, Kakashi-sensei me pidió que te lo dijera-

-Bueno, ¡agh! ¡Naruto demonios! Si es tan importante no le des tantas vueltas al asunto-

-Es sobre…Sasuke-

_Sasuke-kun…_

Ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de la pelirosa, había pasado un año desde aquel día..

**-Flash Back-**

**-Te propongo una cosa, si es nuestro destino estar juntos, confiemos en él hoy me iré, pero si algún día volvemos a encontrarnos como ahora te prometo que regresaré a Konoha..Cuidate-dicho esto desapareció entre una nube de humo.**

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

¿Acaso había llegado el día de volver a verlo?¿Cumpliría su promesa?

-¿Sakura-chan estás bien?-la voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos, no le había contado a nadie sobre esa promesa

-Si Naruto, pero apresúrate… ¿qué es eso que tienes que decirme sobre Sasuke-kun?-le decía al rubio mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

-Suna al fin lo retiró de su libro Bingo, al fin Gaara convenció a los habitantes!, ¡¿no es eso genial Sakura-chan?-

Sakura se sintió decepcionada, por un momento pensó que lo habían visto cerca de ahí, entonces saldría a buscarlo, pero no era así…

-Gracias por avisarme Naruto-dijo la pelirosa retirando las manos del rubio, con semblante triste

-¿Qué no te da felicidad?-

-Claro Naruto, solo que estoy muy cansada, hoy tuve mucho trabajo, eso es todo-le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al rubio

-Está bien, bueno debo irme le prometí a Hinata-chan que la llevaría comer hoy, nos vemos luego!-dicho esto el rubio se retiró del lugar dejando la habitación en un pesado silencio

-Al menos él es feliz con la persona que ama,-decía en su mente- al igual que Ino que está con Sai…espera ¿Sai?...¡DEMONIOS! prometí vero a las 3:00 para ayudarle a comprar el regao de Ino!-

_Inner Sakura: Son las 3:40, no creo que te haya esperado tanto, en serio que necesitas ir al psicólogo_

-Cállate!, además tu eres yo, así que también tienes algo de culpa

_Inner Sakura:Etto…sabes debo hacer algo importante jeje..debo irme chao!_

-Algo importante..si como no-dicho esto Sakura salió lo más rápido que pudo del hospital.

Llegó al parque, justo el lugar donde había quedado con Sai, la alivió el ver que se encontraba sentado en una banca.

-Lamento el retraso, pero tenía que hacer unas cosas importantes-se excusó Sakura

-Ja, aparte de fea..impuntual-dijo Sai, poniéndose de pie

Sakura sabía que ésta vez Sai tenía razón , con lo de impuntual claro, lo de fea..bueno era la forma de saludar de Sai

-Y bien dijiste que sabías el regalo ideal para Ino…¿que és?-

-Lo sabrás en cuánto lo veas, vamos-

El par de chicos estuvieron buscando el dichoso regalo por 2 horas, hasta que Sai al fi logró reconocer el regalo que decía Sakura

-Eso fue raro, peor en fin, en símbolo de mi agradecimiento te invitaré un helado-

-Gracias Sai, parece que vas mejorando con la socialización-

-Lo sé, eso lo leí en un libro llamado "¿Cómo lidiar con mujeres feas?"-Sakura se enfureció y golpeó a Sai en la cabeza-Lo siento!, vaya menudo carácter que te cargas..-

-Cállate-

-Y bien,¿ vas a querer el helado o no?-

-Sí, por favor-fueron hasta la heladería donde pudieron encontrar a Neji con Tenten en una situación un tanto bochornosa

-ah Sakura, Sai …¡hola! Jeje..¿Cómo han estado?-saludó Tenten nerviosa y sonrojada

-Pues no tan bien como ustedes, Neji casi te devora, si no es porque llegamos nosotros…auch!-fue silenciado por otro golpe por parte de Sakura

-Perdónenlo, no sabe lo que dice-sentenció Sakura

-Vámonos Tenten, Adiós-dijo Neji con voz nerviosa y molesta a la vez, mientras jalaba del brazo a Tenten

-Si Neji, bueno chicos nos vemos luego-así se alejaron de Sakura y Sai

-No tienes remedio Sai-mencionó Sakura

-Tal vez no, pero creo que a ti te hace falta un poco de eso, dos de chocolate por favor-

Sakura bajó la mirada, Sai tenía razón, desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea ella no mostraba interés por otro chico y nunca había salido con ningún chico.

-Creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de salir con chicos, sólo te volverás más amargada si sigues así, pero en fin debo irme Ino se enfurece si llego tarde a nuestras citas ¡nos vemos!-Sai se retiró del lugar dejando a una Sakura pensativa.

-Debo pensar un rato-se dijo a sí misma, y se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokague, ya estando allí

-¿Hasta cuando piensas volver?-preguntaba Tsunade seria

-Mañana mismo, sólo quiero recorrer los alrededores de la aldea, necesito distraerme y pensar algunas cosas, le prometo que estaré aquí mañana mismo-

-Está bien, sólo ten cuidado está bien?-A Tsunade le preocupaba demasiado Sakura, después de la muerte de los padres de la pelirosa, se había portado como una madre para ella

-Lo prometo Tsunade-sama, y gracias-

-Adiós Sakura, no hay de qué-

La pelirosa fue a su casa y preparo unas cuantas cosas, al fi y al cabo sólo sería una noche, al salir de su casa, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Konoha, comenzó su recorrido..

-Una lluvia no va a impedir que pueda pensar en paz-dijo para sus adentros y se colocó la capa ninja que la protegería de la lluvia, también su cubrió su cabeza lo que hacía que nadie pudiera reconocerla.

Llegó a la salida de la aldea y no pudo evitar mirar una pequeña banca de piedra, se detuvo, ese lugar sólo le traía recuerdos dolorosos aquella vez que Sasuke la había abandonado..

**-Flash Back-**

**-Sakura…gracias-un golpe fue lo último que sintió antes de desvanecerse por completo**

**-Sasuke-kun….-**

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, como hubiera deseado poder hacer algo para detenerlo, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera ido…entonces recordó la promesa que le había hecho, y una pequeña llama de esperanza surgió en ella.

"_Creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de salir con chicos, sólo te volverás más amargada si sigues así.."_

Y si Sai tenía razón, un año ya era mucho tiempo y nunca había visto a Sasuke o alguna señal de él, tal vez Sasuke nunca fue para ella y debería darse oportunidad con otras personas-se llevó las manos a la cabeza-no, no se suponía que por se iba, para pensar las cosas un poco mejor.

Regresó a la realidad, giró su cuerpo para seguir su camino, pero chocó con alguien, el golpe hizo que resbalara, pero los brazos de la persona la detuvieron antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, la capucha de los dos resbaló, revelando sus verdaderas identidades, era él ….

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Sakura- el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, no pensó encontrarla justamente ahí, la puso de pie y la soltó, quedaron mirándose bajo la lluvia

-¿Por..por qué viniste?-cuestionó Sakura

-Para informarle a la Hokague que me han retirado del libro Bingo de Suna-respondió frió sin dejar de mirarla

-Era por eso-pensó Sakura y más lágrimas se asomaron al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza

-Pero viendo las circunstancias-dijo frio el Uchiha-creo que ahora me quedaré aquí-terminó con una sonrisa de lado

Sakura levantó la cabeza emocionada y con un brillo en sus ojos

-¿Es en serio?-

-Te lo prometí ¿no?-respondió el sin quitar esa sonrisa de medio lado

-¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó y se lanzó a los brazos del Uchiha, éste la recibió gustoso

-Al final siempre tuvimos que estar juntos-dijo él tomando la barbilla de la chica sin dejar de abrazarla

-No sabes cuánto esperé éste momento-mencionó Sakura

-Lo mismo digo-dicho esto Sasuke juntó sus labios con los de ella

-Naruto, Kakashi, Tsuade-sama…¿que pensarán?-preguntó la pelirosa

-Solo lo sabremos si vamos con ellos ¿no crees?-

-¡Claro! Vamos… yo otra cosa más …Te amo Sasuke-kun-mencionó mientras le sonreía tierna y dulcemente

Sasuke no respondió, la cual no le molesto a Sakura sabría que con el tiempo él se lo diría

_Yo también Sakura…_

Pensó el pelinegro, tomó la mano de la pelirosa y se encaminaron con la Hokague…después de todo había muchas cosas que arreglar, pero no le importaba porque ahora estaría a lado de la persona que ama, la única que la había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor, sin mencionar que estaría con su mejor amigo…al parecer era tiempo de tener… un Nuevo Comienzo.

* * *

_muchas grax por leer!_

_Espero que les haya gustado..y grax a Elade-chan y Naru Hounz por sus ánimos!_

_Espero regresar con un fic más largo!_

_bye bye!_

_ariisaii_


End file.
